Community Page: Minecraft News Channel
Minecraft News Episode 1: December 11, 2012 - 1.5 News & More Hello there. Today we are trying something new. This is the Minecraft News Channel. I am your host, KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. Today, I will be telling you news reported to me from our Senior Snapshot Correspodent, Scaro12 aka Scaro_man12. He has informed me that the first snapshot for 1.5, snapshot 12w49a, has just been released. So head on over to Mojang.com if you want to download it to test. The top new item in it: fireworks. Scaro informed me that fireworks will be added to Vanilla Minecraft in 1.5. Vanilla Minecraft means no mods required. Previously, you could only get fireworks through mods. So, here are how to create fireworks. First, take a dye and gunpowder to make a firework ball. Then take a firework ball, paper, and something else to make a firework rocket. You can also use a diamond while making the firework rocket to make the firework rocket leave a trail when launched. Then put the firework in a dispenser and activate it. The firework will launch in the air and explode. Well, this is your host, KaharZamet, signing off. Minecraft News Episode 2: December 12, 2012 - Breaking News: Fireworks Said to Be Coming Before 1.5 Hello there. I am your host, KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. We just learned from a video we watched approx. 23 hours ago, Fireworks are set to come before 1.5. That's right, they are set to come in 1.4.6, from what we've heard. Minecraft News Episode 3: December 19, 2012 - 1.5 Update Name Announced, 1.4.6 Release Date, Firework Sound Effects Added, Minecraft Xbox Update & More Hello there. As always, I am your host KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. Today we are talking about 1.5 news. The name of the update has been announced. The Redstone Update. For all you mechanics who love redstone, you might like this update. Along with that, Firework Sound Effects have been added. Not only that, Scaro12 has informed me that weapons will spin on "fancy" graphics. The current snapshot is 12w50b. This just in! Minecraft 1.4.6 pre-release was released Monday. Mojang hopes to release 1.4.6 itself tomorrow! (Thursday, December 20th) To come are fireworks, enchantable books (books that can be used for on-the-go enchantments), tweaked enchantments, a Christmas surprise, and many bug fixes! Moving on to Minecraft Xbox now. Title Update 7 has been released. A new 21-skin Christmas Skin Pack for 80 Microsoft Points, Snow Golems, Brewing, Enchanting, and more. Once again, this has been KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. Signing out. Minecraft News Episode 4: December 20, 2012 - 1.4.6 Released Hello there. This is KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. 1.4.6, the Christmas Update, was released today. This includes enchantable books, Christmas Surprise, fireworks, and more. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing out. Minecraft News Episode 5: December 27, 2012: Wiki Content Special - Still Hiring Chat Mods Hello there. It's KaharZamet aka Stevexcool. My original plan for administration of this wiki was 1 Founder (me), 5 Admins, and 2 Chat Mods. We have 1 Founder and 5 Admins, but still need 2 Chat Mods. Well please contact me if you want to become a chat mod. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing out. Minecraft News Episode 6: December 27, 2012 - My Experience On Title Update 7 Enchantment tables are easy to make, especially on my world that has almost 2 dozen diamonds and thousands of obsidian. I have not made brewing stands because my world is old and has no blazes in The Nether, so no Blaze Rods. I haven't thought about making snow golems yet. I did enchant my pickaxe with Unbreaking 1. Then Goji Uzumaki, an admin of this wiki, and I made a new creative mode superflat world. We went to a new NPC Village and saw Villagers. We then made a giant prison for the villagers and animals, including an Underground Solitary Confinement Room that is pitch black, which I will soon make a page on. That is pretty much my experience on Title Update 7. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing out. Minecraft News Episode 7: December 27, 2012 - My Experience On The Christmas Update So I did see the chests with the present textures, pretty cool. Unfortunately, I don't think I took a pic. Enchantable Books I have not used. I have made a Firework Alert System with fireworks. That's pretty much it. Also, expect me to be making a New Year's Gallery and stuff. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing out. Minecraft News Episode 8: January 4, 2013 - New 2013 Snapshot for 1.5 Hello. So Kordan gave me some notes for the Redstone Update and it's just endless stuff of Redstone. Here it is. Welcome to a new year of snapshots! This is the first snapshot that contains features for the coming Redstone Update. Redstones circuits are more consistent and pistons should be more stable Added the Redstone Comparator block (this replaces the Capacitor we talked about at Minecon) Added the Daylight Detector block Added a Hopper block (still work in progress) Added a chest that activates redstone Added weighted pressure plates that detect item stacks Added Block of Redstone block (works as a pushable redstone torch) Added Nether Quartz Ore Added Nether Quartz Added a Nether Brick item for crafting Nether Brick blocks A whole bunch of other stuff… Try for instance double-clicking items, or drag-placing them, in the inventory Minecraft News Episode 9: January 10, 2013 - 1.4.7 Is Live Hello. This is Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. I was informed by Scaro12 that 1.4.7 was released the other day. It is only minor bug fixes and is compatible with 1.4.6 servers. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool, signing out. Minecraft News Episode 10: March 9, 2013 - 1.5.0 Pre-Release It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet again. I was looking on Minecraft.Net, and Mojang tweeted that 1.5.0 Pre-Release was out, meaning that (most likely) on Tuesday or Thursday, 1.5.0 itself will be released. Also, I apologize we haven't done an episode of the news in two months. Actually, 1.5.0 is being released on Wednesday. Mojang just released a snapshot for 1.5.1, the bug fix patch for the Redstone Update. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 11: April 23, 2013 - Minecraft Worlds Wiki, 13w16a Released & 0.6 Coming Out For PE Soon It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. Sorry I haven't done an episode in over a month. Anyway, Snapshot 13w16a was released. It adds horses from the mod Mo'Creatures, horse armor (diamond, iron, and gold), leashes, horse saddles, bales of hay, and wool carpets. You can get the snapshot now at Mojang.com . When you download the snapshot, you're actually downloading the new launcher. Also, this Wiki has partnered with the Minecraft Worlds Wiki. On April 15, Boomdodger, an Admin of this Wiki, opened the Minecraft Worlds Wiki. The Minecraft Worlds Wiki is a Wiki in which you can make pages for servers, worlds, and your player. Link: Minecraft Worlds Wiki And finally, 0.6 is coming out for Minecraft Pocket Edition soon. I heard that it's supposed to be released late April or early May. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 12: April 26, 2013 - 1.5.2 Pre-Release & 13w17a Released It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet again. Yesterday, Mojang released the Pre-Release for 1.5.2 and the 13w17a Snapshot. So basically 1.5.2 is just a bug fix update, slightly bigger than 1.5.1 was. It addresses some bugs players were experiencing in 1.5.1. 1.5.2 should come out early this coming week. Anyway, 13w17a introduces some cool new content. You have to re-download the launcher from Mojang.com to play the snapshot. You can still play content from 13w16a in 13w17a, however. So here is a list of changes in 13w17a: * Added Hardened Clay Blocks * Hardened Clay Block Houses will sometimes spawn in desert biomes now * Tiny pools of water no longer spawn in the desert * Instead of tiny pools of water spawning in the desert, large rivers will spawn * Added Name Tag * Tooltips have been added for the "Search" tab of Creative Mode Inventory * When hit, Zombies have a chance to spawn other Zombies * Some bugs from 13w16a have been fixed You can head to Mojang.com to download both the 1.5.2 Pre-Release and 13w17a Snapshot now. Stevexcool aka KaharZamet signing off. Minecraft News Episode 13: May 2, 2013 - 1.5.2 & 13w18c Released It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet again. Today, 1.5.2 and 13w18c Snapshot were released. 1.5.2 just fixes some bugs from 1.5.1. In 13w18c, there were a couple things. Here they are: * Fixed some bugs from 13w17a * Lava now despawns quicker * Added Block of Coal * Hay Bales and Leads can now be crafted * Horse Armor can no longer be crafted, is now found in chests in dungeons * Removed Horse Saddles So the Block of Coal can be used in Furnaces just like Coal, Charcoal, and Wooden Planks as a fuel. The only ways to get Horse Armor in Survival Mode now are to spawn it in if you have cheats enabled or find it in a dungeon. Currently, Horses don't use regular Saddles. What will the future hold? Will Horses either not require any saddles or will they use a regular saddle? I think they won't require any because Horse Saddles weren't required to be worn on a Tamed Horse. They were kind of just decoration. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 14: May 10, 2013 - 13w19a Released Hey, it's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. So today, 13w19a was released. Here are the changes: * Changed Charcoal texture * Changed Block of Coal texture * Changed Lapis Lazuli texture * Finally made the inventory of the chests on donkeys and mules accessible * Added Stained Clay Blocks (there is a block for each wool color) Well that's pretty much all the news for this week on Minecraft. Also, 0.7 should be released in the next few weeks. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 15: June 10, 2013 - 13w23b & PE 0.7 Released Hello. It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. Sorry there hasn't been a news update for a month. Anyway, Snapshot 13w23b was released recently. Here are the changes: *New /spreadplayers commands *Added gamerule for naturl health regen *Balanced potions *Balanced hunger Also, 0.7 was released for Minecraft Pocket Edition, finally adding buckets and many other things. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 16: June 11, 2013 - Minecraft At E3 2013 Well there was a small announcement about Minecraft from Microsoft at the Microsoft Press Conference at E3. As Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition was a best-selling Indie and Xbox 360 game, Microsoft, Mojang, and 4J Studios have teamed up again to make the Minecraft Xbox One Edition. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 17: June 14, 2013 - 13w24b Released So, today, 13w24b was released. Here are the changes: *Removed texture pack option *Added resource pack option *Added new gamerule for day/night cycle *Things and stuff KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 18: June 17, 2013 - 13w25a Released Hey guys. It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet again. Today, Mojang released 13w25a to fix many, many major bugs that were in 13w24b. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 19: June 25, 2013 - 1.6 Pre-Release Released Hi guys. Pre-Release for 1.6 was released today. It's pretty cool. You can still play 1.5.2 with the old launcher. To get the Pre-Release, go to Mojang.com. Well, I ain't going to be doing an episode for a few weeks because I'll be on vacation. I will not be here on Monday when the official 1.6 comes out, so today the message of "1.5.2 Is Live!" on the homepage will be changed to "1.6.1 Is Live!" KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 20: July 24, 2013 - I'm Back! Hey guys. It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. I'm back from vacation and ready to do the news again! Actually, I've been back from vacation for two weeks, but I've just needed time to get settled and I've been too busy to do the news. But now I am again! So on Monday, Minecraft Skin Studio went live for Android devices. Originally, the app was exclusive to Apple devices only, but it went live for Android. It seems like a very interesting app. The current version of Minecraft is 1.6.2, which is a minor bug fix update of the 1.6.1 Horse update. So, there's not much news other than that really. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 21: August 26, 2013 - PlayStation Editions of Minecraft Announced Hello. It's Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. Sorry I haven't done Minecraft news in over a month, but really there hasn't been much going on lately surounding Minecraft...that was until this past Thursday (August 22). On Thursday, August 22, Mojang announced that Minecraft would be coming to PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation Vita. So far that's all we know, as Mojang said that they are not ready to share specific details and dates yet. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 22: December 18, 2013 - PlayStation 3 Edition of Minecraft Released & 1.7.4 Released Hey guys. Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. Sorry I haven't done Minecraft news in a while. I haven't been on for a while, and have been busy. Anyway, today, the PlayStation 3 edition of Minecraft was released. 1.7.4 was also released about a week ago for PC. KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Minecraft News Episode 23: January 10, 2014 - Snapshot 14w02c Released Hello guys. Stevexcool aka KaharZamet. Happy New Year! It's our first episode of 2014! Anyway, yesterday, Snapshot 14w02c, the first snapshot of 1.8, was released. There are many additions and fixes, including: *Added 3 new stone types *Major enchanting and repairing tweaks *Added mossy stone bricks crafting recipe *Updated villager trading *Doors can now be stacked *Added slime blocks *Added chance for witch huts to spawn in Forest biomes KaharZamet aka Stevexcool signing off. Category:Community Pages Category:Minecraft Computer Edition Category:Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Minecraft Xbox One Edition Category:Minecraft PlayStation 3 Edition Category:Minecraft PlayStation 4 Edition Category:Minecraft PlayStation Vita Edition